


Don't Let Go of Me

by GinnyBadWolf



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Drowning, M/M, Mavin, Sadness, minecraft au, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyBadWolf/pseuds/GinnyBadWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mavin with a Minecraft AU. 'Michael took a deep, shuddering breath."Alright," He breathed, voice unsteady, "We jump on three, okay? One," Michael looked at Gav out of the corner of his eye. His eyes were shut tightly. "Two," The river's roaring got louder, the white water foaming. "Three!"' Michael and Gav are trying to escape from creepers - it goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Go of Me

Michael had never, ever wanted this to happen.

The creepers were more goddamn fast than he thought was possible. And between the two of them, they had a stone sword, wooden sword, and an almost broken bow, which amounted to the exact worth of ocelot shit. He and Gavin didn’t stand a chance. 

But the river had been there. If they somehow made it to the other side, the creepers wouldn’t follow them across - they weren’t strong enough to withstand the current.

Gavin had looked over to Michael, all wide eyes and sexy mussed-up hair. “Micool, what do we do? We’re gonna die, and nobody even knows where we are!” Michael took a breath to calm himself, his stone sword held high and eyes trained menacingly on the pack of creepers that seemed intent on killing them.

“We gotta get in the fuckin’ river, man. It’s the best chance we got.” Behind them, the water rushed and surged dangerously fast.

Gavin’s lip wobbled, and his grip on the old bow slackened. “But we’re gonna drown!” 

Michael’s voice broke for a moment. “Maybe not,” He growled, “And besides, I’d rather almost drown then get almost blown up. It means we could still walk back to Achievement City afterwards.” Gavin sighed, lowering his bow and putting it on his back.

The creepers hissed and got closer. Michael reluctantly sheathed his sword, and then turned to Gavin. The blonde had tears pricking the corner of his eyes. Michael gave him a small smile, and held out his hand.

Gavin took it, clutching on to him tight. “Please don’t let go of me, Michael.” Michael felt a small burning behind his eyes, too - he knew they wouldn’t die, he willed it to be true, but it sure as hell felt like it.

“Don’t worry, Gav. I got you.” Gav’s hand held onto his a little tighter, and then Michael took a deep, shuddering breath. “Alright,” He breathed, voice unsteady, “We jump on three, okay? One,” Michael looked at Gav out of the corner of his eye. His eyes were shut tightly. “Two,” The river’s roaring got louder, the white water foaming. “Three!” Gav’s eyes snapped open, looking at Michael imploringly. They jumped, and the world seemed to slow.

The creepers behind them hissed and grew closer, their fuses going off as they grew bigger. Michael and Gavin were suspended in the air, falling almost in slow motion as they held on to each other’s hands. Gavin’s cloudy blue eyes were filled with fright, digging deeply into his, and Michael felt a small surge of affection. He took a deep breath. And then, the world around him went dark.

He hit the water with a strong force, almost knocking the air out of him. Everything was dark and cold - so cold, bone-chillingly, mind-numbingly cold. Gavin’s hand in his was the only thing keeping him warm.

The water tumbled around him, knocking him this way and that. He couldn’t see anything, anything at all, so he swam deeper, dragging Gavin down with him. He could almost see Gavin’s pale form swimming as well, but in the darkness, it was hard to tell. 

They were under the wildness of the surface. Things were calmer now, though the current was still slowly dragging them this way and that. Michael looked at Gavin, and when he couldn’t see his face, dragged him closer. 

Gav’s lips were tinged with just the slightest blue. Michael looked down and shut his eyes, feeling hot tears behind his eyes. With a sad, watery smiled, he dragged Gav closer and hugged him, hands still entwined. 

He was running out of air. 

They were too far under the river to tell if the creepers had blown up, or gone. And if they went up to the surface, they would either get exploded or dragged really far down the river. Michael knew they had to stay underwater, even though he could feel his lungs start to burn a little.

Gavin clutched at him, untangling their hands and wrapping his arms around Michael’s neck and burying his head in Michael’s shoulder. Michael’s lip wobbled again, his air reserves depleting more and more quickly. He yearned for air, more every second, desperate for air and to get out of the fucking water and to breathe again. 

Hot tears spilled out of his eyes, but it made no fucking difference at all because they were underwater. He wanted to swim up, to get air, but it wasn’t fucking safe, it wasn’t fucking safe! And he was feeling heavy, and he had Gavin clutching to him, and he couldn’t get up with the two factors combined. If he let go of Gav and they swam up - no. 

“Please don’t let go of me, Micool.” Michael had a promise to uphold. He had Gav, he would not let him go. Even though his lungs were burning, felt like they were on fire, and his limbs felt heavy and as if they were dragging him down. The cold was seeping into his bones, into his brain, and he didn’t want to let it but he couldn’t fight.

Gav’s arms around his neck were losing their strength as well, but Michael didn’t want to let him float off, so he pressed himself close and held Gav’s slight warmth against himself, burying his head in his shoulder too. The water was slowly pushing them along, and it made Michael dizzy and disoriented.

Michael wanted to swim up, but he wasn’t sure if it was safe, and it was better to die here, close to Gav than to die by a violent explosion. He wanted to swim up to dry land with air and hold Gav closer to him, keeping him safe and alive instead of dying together, totally helpless.

Dark spots burst into Michael’s vision. It felt like there was a fire licking his insides, he needed air, he needed fucking air - and then something happened.

Gav’s lips were pressed up against his, warm and soft and perfect and all he had wanted. Michael wanted to cry and to laugh - so they would only kiss once. He held Gav tight, and kissed him back softly, because it was all the energy he could muster. Gav ran his tongue along Michael’s bottom lip, and Michael almost wanted to laugh again. It was the worst time for this, but there was no better opportunity for them after this.

Michael opened his mouth, and kept kissing Gav. He held him closer. Gav had always been his, the one he wanted to be with the most, the one he had always snuck glances at but never did anything about it. Their love had been skinny, silent - it was only at the last chance that they would ever acknowledge it. That was his Gav, Michael thought, Always late.

Gav kept kissing him too, very gently. Michael wanted to swim up to the surface, but he just couldn’t, he couldn’t - he was reaching his last moments, he just couldn’t swim, he didn’t have a chance at living anymore. But he was glad he had still taken advantage of his chance at putting life into his death, his kiss with Gav.

And then he felt a weak breath blow in from Gavin’s mouth, and then Gav pulled away. Michael felt a rising fear in his chest, which had subsided it's burning in the slightest. He looked down at Gav, who had started to go limp in his arms. Gav’s eyes, barely visible in the dark water, shone with sadness and love and goodbyes that could never be said.

And then they slid shut.

Michael clutched onto Gav’s body, which was limp and cold in his arms, and felt his horror reach new heights. Gav was dead. Gav had given him his dying breath. Gav was dead, Gav was dead in his arms and Michael couldn’t save him or himself.

He put a hand on the back of Gavin's head, inclined it so that it was tucked in between his neck and his shoulder. Hot tears that only sped away in the current dripped out of his eyes, and his cries were silent because they had to be. He had no breath to spare, he had no breath at all.

He curled up, his lungs burning again and his limbs heavy with fatigue. He couldn’t do anything, couldn’t move, but he still did, using his final bit of energy to clutch Gav closer to him.

I love you Gav, he thought, And I will never, ever let go of you. The world slowly faded, until it was dark and nothing more. 

When the rest of the Crew finally found them, Michael’s arms were still wrapped around Gavin.


End file.
